A Broken Memory's Remedy
by Strange Principles
Summary: She doesn't know who he is, what he is or what her memories are. She's broken. Can a broken life be fixed? Dead or alive, she has to say things, and these are her confessions. HP related.


-1

_How I wish I could talk to you._

_I've watched you, you know. Watched you in your life, watched you carry out tasks that anyone your age would have died trying to achieve. And I just want to say, need to say, a few things. I know you can't hear me, and how many tears I've cried over that, I cannot count. I do not know if they were real tears; I do not know if I am capable of crying. I'm a memory, even to you - and that wrenches apart my heart, leaving only tatters._

_You remind me so much of us, when we were your age. We didn't have the troubles you have, but together, we had the temper and the ability to make trouble - though, through the years, I found that that wasn't my job. _

_Sometimes, in this strange reality I live in, I see many things. Starless nights and rolling hills, completely deserted. No life. I guess it reminds me of me. Things that happened. Things that are now the past; but nevertheless, they shake me. _

_I've followed you. Guess that makes me a stalker, right? But I've stayed with you from the moment you were born, always, even though you thought we were separated that fateful night. Sometimes, I think just how familiar you look, like you remind me of someone I once knew. And that tears me apart, too. I know there were other people in my life before you, other loves, but it's as if my link with them has been severed forever. Sometimes I remember who they are, I talk about us; but as soon as I mention it, they slip away again, and that moment of ecstasy is forgotten. I know these things; I may not remember them, but I know they are true. They have to be._

_I know you've never been treated well, and something, the only thing that keeps me in my woeful existence is that you often think of me. Do you even remember me? I don't know how I remember you, because I can recall no one else - but I can, and you know what? I love you with all my heart._

_I've seen you make friends and break friends; I've seen you thwart evil, cry over friends lost and often lose a battle or two when it comes to exams. If anything, that makes me smile weakly. You've given me the gift of laughter and I couldn't be any more grateful, not to anyone. I see the people you're with, and I have to admit, you have wonderful friends. But my mind is unfocused, you are my main attention. Even if I tried to concentrate on them I can only muster seconds. I know how much they must love you, as I do. _

_I know all about your fate, aswell. I know how your godfather died; and you gave me the gift of knowing who he was. So, even if I don't remember him, he was my friend. The friend of that other person you talk of so much, whom I have no recollection of._

_Who is it?_

_That's all I want to know. There are only three goals for me. To keep you safe. To be with you forever. And to know who that person was. I know I shared a bond with them, and I hope forever that I could get it again. I need you. I needy you to forge links with the past that I am unable to. I have so many questions, I feel like the child._

_Who are they? Why am I here? What has happened? And who -- who are **you?**_

_I know your name. I know what you look like. I know who you live with, who you know, what your strengths are, and what your weaknesses are. But those are just the facts… I want, need to know who you are. I don't think this can be life, but I wouldn't be surprised if I could die. There are other people here, other people trapped in this dark refuge. A couple. A woman with dirty blond hair. A man, who adores her. They are here together. Alice, and Frank, they call themselves. They are pleasant and kind, but I have no interest in the people around me anymore. Where is the one that I used to know? What will happen to you at the end?_

_Sometime soon, I know I will do something stupid. For some reason, I think I was always the headstrong and fiery type; not stupid. But this place makes you do things. Your life, it's had it's joy. And then again, it's driven me into weeping with every fibre of my being. The thing is, I don't think I'll be sad to go. Oh, I'll hate leaving you. I'll hate living in ignorance, but you've made the happiest person alive._

_It's in your life, your experiences, that I learnt all I know now. These facts are my possessions. These facts, these are my only precious belongings, and you gave them to me. I'll forever treasure them._

_I had a son -- you -- who I died fighting for. That's for my pride._

_I had a love -- James -- who though I can't remember, I know had a vast place in my heart. That's for my love._

_My name is Lily. I'm fiery. I'm a fighter, and despite that, what I just said was all truths. That's for my honesty._

_And your name is… Harry. That's for you, and only you. I'll never forget you._

_Sweet dreams._


End file.
